


A Thief, a Thief

by GalahadWilder



Series: KleptoMariac [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fix Fic, Kleptomania, Kleptomaniac Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug - Freeform, Ladybug Episode, Ladybug spoilers, ml spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: When Lila accuses Marinette Dupain-Cheng of cheating on a test and stealing her grandmother's necklace, she's expecting to get the girl expelled. Instead, her accusation backfires. Hard.





	A Thief, a Thief

“...and she took my grandmother’s necklace!” Lila finished, being sure to finish off her statement with a single sob. She glanced back at Marinette, who was staring at her in horror. _Checkmate, bitch_, Lila thought. _I win_. Oh, she was going to treasure the look on that hussy’s face for _years_ to come.

The entire class was silent for a moment, giving Lila ample time to digest what had occurred, to savor the anticipation of their reactions. The moment of victory never tasted so sweet.

Then Kim started to laugh. Not a mocking laugh—it was genuine, bright, joyful. “Congrats, Lila!” he said. “You’re finally part of the class!”

Surprise crashed over her like an electric tidal wave, stunning her, locking her in place. “What?” she said, weakly.

Nobody heard her.

“Marinette!” Rose cried, clapping her hands together. “We’re so proud of you!”

“Glad to see you finally trust her,” Sabrina added with a wide grin.

Lila glanced at Marinette, her jaw muscles twitching, and saw the other girl—apparently just as utterly gobsmacked as she was—bury her face in her hands.

“Guys, back off,” Alya said, soft but firm, placing her hand on Marinette’s shoulder blade and squeezing. “She’s already having enough trouble.” She pulled the smaller girl into a hug. “You okay, sweetie?”

Marinette glanced at Lila, met her eyes—there was something vicious in them, savage, _victorious_. Then she relaxed, slumping into Alya’s arms. “Haven’t—haven’t been... sleeping,” she murmured.

Lila blinked. This was—this was nowhere near the reaction she had expected. “What—what are you guys _doing_?” she cried. “She stole from me! She—she cheated!”

“I can guarantee she didn’t do that second thing,” Madame Bustier said. “I had the answer key up until about ten minutes ago. She only stole it after I was done...” She beamed at Marinette. “...which means her perfect score is entirely from her own efforts.”

Marinette smiled, a tear from her eye. “Thanks, Madame Bustier,” she whispered.

“But—but... she still _stole_ things!” Lila cried. “She stole from _me_!”

“Yeah!” Kim said, throwing his fists in the air. “Isn’t that great?”

Lila looked around, desperate, trying to figure out just _what the hell was going on with her classmates_.

She locked eyes with Max, who ducked his head and pushed his glasses up. “We should explain,” he said. “Marinette, she, um...” He glanced at Marinette, one eyebrow raised.

“It’s okay, Max,” she whispered.

Max turned back to Lila. “Marinette has kleptomania,” he said. “When she’s under significant stress, she feels an uncontrollable impulse to steal. Especially from people she likes and trusts.”

Lila’s eyes widened with horror. This was—this was _not how this was supposed to go_! “So wait,” she said. “She’s stolen things from _all of you?_”

“Rollerblades,” Alix said with a smirk.

“She took the gym shirt from my locker,” Ivan added.

“Stole my hoodie once,” Kim said, crossing his arms and leaning dangerously back in his chair. (Madame Bustier shot him a glare, and he sheepishly returned all four legs to the ground.)

“And you guys are all just... _okay_ with this?” Lila spluttered.

“She always gives things back!” Rose said. “And in better condition than when she found them.” She reached down into her backpack and pulled out a sash. “She fixed my sash without me even knowing it was gone!”

“But—but she’s _stealing!”_ Lila cried.

Alya’s eyes narrowed and her head tilted curiously. “You of _all_ people should be more accepting of other people’s medical issues,” she said. She clutched Marinette to her side. “She already feels guilty about it, she can’t control it, and nobody gets hurt.”

“Statistically, Marinette’s hands are actually the safest in class,” Max added. “Your grandmother’s necklace will be fine.”

“I think it’s time to stop discussing Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng’s medical history and return to the lesson,” Madame Bustier said, turning back to her papers. “Marinette, feel free to see me after class if you need extra time on any assignments this week. And I’ll be expecting the answer sheet back by the end of the period.”

Lila growled and slumped back into her seat. She hadn’t—how had her plan backfired _this badly?_

“Wait,” Adrien said suddenly, twisting in his seat. “Marinette steals things from people she trusts?”

“Oh, no,” Marinette quietly groaned.

“She’s never stolen anything from me,” Adrien said, turning to Nino.

“_Phone_,” Marinette mumbled.

His head snapped around to look at her. “What?”

Alya smirked. “She stole your phone once while you were at fencing practice,” she said.

Marinette shrank into her seat. “I didn’t want you to think I was a creep.”

Adrien smiled, laid his hand on top of hers. “I don’t think you’re a creep,” he said. “I think—I think you’re very brave.”

He turned back to his desk with a smile. Marinette practically glowed for a moment, then—as soon as no one was looking—turned to Lila and smirked.

Lila snarled, but only inside her mind. God, her whole plan had backfired _horrifically_—instead of getting Marinette expelled, she’d invoked the whole class’s sympathy for her, and gotten her extra attention from Adrien to boot! Worse, she’d cut off an entire avenue of things to frame the girl for—and theft was the only crime she knew she could easily make a frame job.

Lila sank into her seat as the lesson began, unable to do anything but stew.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr.](http://www.galahadwilder.tumblr.com)


End file.
